The Day My Life Changed Part One
by tovexlo
Summary: One day I went to the Santa Anna Observatory to see my idol, Tove Lo, what happened after that was beyond anything I ever imagined. *LESBIAN SMUT*


I wake to hear my phone ringing, I look over at the clock, it's 12:30 PM, Feb 10, 2017. Excitement washes over me as I see it's Kat calling.

I answer the phone to hear Kat whisper "hey bitch."

I responded, "hey slut, today's the day."

She laughed, then all of the sudden got very serious. "I can't go tonight."

"WHATTTT, nooooo. We have been waiting for this concert for like months!"

Kat sighs, "I think I have the flu, I was throwing up all night and mom says I can't fucking go."

"Can't you just tell her this is important, this is fucking tove lo we are talking about, our fucking idol who we are both insanely in love with!"

"Babe I already tried, her mind is set. Oh fuck I'm not supposed to be on the phone I hear her coming. Love you Soph, I'm so sorry, I'm as pissed as you."

"Bye Kat, feel better, love you."

I threw my head back onto the bed and sighed, thinking how much this sucked. I had been waiting for this night for MONTHS. Now my mom won't let me go, she's never gonna let me go alone. I was suppose to sleep over at Kat's house because she's away on business. Fuck, what am I gonna do.

I got up and blasted "Lady Wood" and took a shower, singing along the whole time. Tove always cheered me up. After come careful consideration about the trouble I knew I was gonna get in, I called my mom.

"Hey mom, how are you?"

"Hey honey, I'm great, are you excited for the concert?"

"Yep, I can't waittt! I'm gonna leave for Kat's house in 4 hours, then we are gonna drive over."

"Ok, sounds great, have fun, I gotta go. Love you honey, call me later."

"Ok, love you to."

Ok I'm soooo fucked, it's gonna be worth it tho, it better be! I went to my closet and picked out my cutest outfit. Basically consisting of Converse, Jean short shorts, and a crop top. I did my makeup, with a lot more care than normal, making sure look extra hot. I brush my hair, but left it looking kind of messy, just the way Tove does. I fucking love everything about her. By the time I was done it was close to five, so I decided to eat some dinner and start to get ready to leave.

After I finished eating it was about 530, so I got my car and started drive to the Santa Anna observatory. I got there at 6:31. I was one of the first people there, I knew that I wanted to get right in front of Tove I had to come early. Waiting there alone for two hours was possibly the most boring thing ever, but how could I complain I'm about to see Tove, live!

—

Phoebe Ryan opens, I fucking love her too. Before I know she's is offstage in a half an hour later Tove is on. Holy shit my heart is racing I can't stop freaking out. I've been waiting for this moment for the past five months, during talking body she flashed us, shit her tits are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. After talking body she bends down and lets us grab her hand, I held on so tight and she hugged me. She smiled and whispered something about needing her hand back, laughing the whole time. I blushed and quickly let go, she kissed me cheek and hurried off stage for a costume change. After like two minutes she comes out in the hottest fucking thing ever. A mesh top with weed pasties and this like latex underwear thing, SOOO FUCKING HOT.

Before I know it the concerts over and she's off stage and out of sight. I decide to go around back and wait for her, because I need to meet her, it's life and death here. Around 1 AM she comes out, pumped and happy as could be. There's only three of us waiting, and after 10 minutes the other two have left and just us and the body guards. She told them they could leave and go to bus and should be there in a minute.

She turns back to be and smiles, saying "Did I embarrass you when I was on stage?" smiling while she talked, also laughing a little.

My face turns bright red, "Y..you, you recognize me?"

She laughs and smiles, "Of course I do."

I smiled and blurred out "I just love and admire you so much" two seconds later I realize what I said and blush even more, if that's possible. "Fuck I can't believe I just said that, this is horrible. I'm so sorry."

She looks at me for a second, "Don't apologize. Never be sorry for expressing yourself."

I look at her, smile and ask if I can take a picture. She says of course and takes my phone. Just as I thought things could not get any better, she kisses my cheek and not only takes a picture, but videos the interaction. I decide to play along and lean over to kiss her cheek back, just as i'm leaning towards her cheek and she turns to face me and I kiss her full on the lips. As soon as I realize, I blush and pulled away, again I apologize how fucking sorry am.

She looked at me annoyed, "Don't apologize." and starts to smile, "You are a good kisser." Then she blushes and turns away.

I'm speechless the woman I'm in love with just said I'M a GOOD fucking kisser. I think I'm dreaming, this is to amazing to be true. I must've zoned out, because she kind of shakes my arm a bit, pulling me back to reality.

I look at her, "I just can't believe that happened. I've dreamed about that for so fuckin long, shit I can't believe I just said that, you make me lose control of my brain!"

She smiles and says, "Really? How long?"

I blush and reply, "About 2 years…" I try to force myself to look at her and I just can't. I turn around and step away from her lose embrace. "This is so embarrassing, I can't believe i've fucked this moment up, I get to meet you and I fuck it up. What's my problem?" My eyes start to tear up, fuck even better.

She steps towards me and pulls me into a tight hug whispering "Babe don't cry, please it's ok." She releases her hold of me and I just start to cry more, what the fuck is my problem? She pulls her phone out and calls her friends waiting in the bus for her. She tells them something came up and to go to the hotel without her, they seemed unconvinced because I hear her telling them to go a second time and it's ok. Now i'm so confused, whats she doing?

I only realize i'm still crying when she walks back over to me and pulls me over to the wall. She kind of guides me to slide down the brick wall with her and we end up sitting on the ground, leaning against the building. She pulls my head to her chest and puts her arm around my shoulder.

I lift my head up, asking "Why are you doing this, you must have better things to do then hold a crying weirdo who kissed and confessed their love to you, right?"

This makes her laugh so hard and gives her the biggest smile i've ever seen. She looks at me after calming herself down saying, "Yah I do, but I want to be here, I don't quite know why but something about you makes me want to."

"What does that mean?" I wonder aloud

"I truly don't fuckin know" smiling a little.

I flinch in preparation for the question I'm about to ask, "Can I kiss you again, I I I..I just don't know what I have to lose by asking, right, I thought I would try. Ok never mind forget I asked, that was stupid. Here you are being so fucking nice and i have to fuckin ruin it, classic me, ughhh, alwa-." She cuts me off in a crushing kiss. One that makes my whole world stop, one that makes me forget how to breath.

When she pulls away, gasping for breath, she says, "If you weren't gonna do it, someone had to."

I laugh, "I needed more lady wood, didn't I?" She laughs at my horrible joke and this time I lean into kiss her.

After about 2 minutes she pulls away smirking then suddenly asks, "How old are you?"

"I look at my watch, 18 in about 10 seconds." I say smiling.

She roughly pushes me down so I'm on my back, resting her hand on my stomach over my shirt and fiercely kisses me, lightly biting my lip, and using tongue. She puts one hand in my hair and the other smoothly slips under my shit up and under my bra. She pulls her mouth from my lips only to pull my shirt down a little subtlety biting my collarbone then soothing the spot with her tongue. With one last squeeze of her hand and peck to my lips she swiftly jumps up and pulls me up with her. I can barely stand, my heart racing and unable to control my breathing. I must have had some stupid look on my face because she just had a huge triumphant smirk on her face.

After another 30 seconds I can finally speak. "What was that for, I mean trust me it was great, but wow."

She says "I thought what better way to turn 18 then being accosted by me." she laughs.

I look at her "Best fuckin birthday ever."

A second later she says "Ok so 18, you must still be in high school and therefore living with your parents still, right? So what does that mean? Do you need to be getting home?"

I take a deep breath, "Okay so my friend, Kylie, bailed on me because she's sick and couldn't come, and my mom's out of town so I was with suppose to stay at her house, right?" she nods showing she understands, so I continue, "I knew my mom wouldn't let me go if kat wasn't going, so I stupidly told my mom that everything was going as planned. So technically I don't know what I'm gonna do. I guess I will drive home, I mean you probably are exhausted."

"Whens you mom getting home?"

"Umm today's the 10th, ummmm so Thursday. The only reason she left me is because I don't have school all next week." I laugh.

She looks at me with wide eyes and asks where my car is, telling me i'm driving her to the hotel. I assume my amazing night was coming to an end, she wanted to get to the hotel and for me to leave her alone. She had already been so nice, what could I expect, her to take me to her room?

She tells me where she's staying, luckily I know where that is. About ten minutes later she puts her hand on my thigh and looks over at me while squeezing my thigh tighter, moving her hand up higher and higher. I look over with a mix of a shocked and pleased look, she scolds me and says "Keep your eyes on the road, I think we are both wanna live." she laughs. Her hand remains on my thigh the whole remainder of the ride. Sometimes just resting it there and sometimes stroking my thigh lightly.

After some time we arrive at the hotel lobby, she look at me, I thought she was gonna say goodnight and leave to go to her hotel but she says, "Well are you gonna park or are we gonna stay in here all night." she says grinning.

Shocked I look at her, blushing, "Ok, where should I park? She points to where the bus is and I pull up next to it."

We get out and start to walk towards the lobby. She grabs my hand and leads me to the elevator and pushes 12.

As soon as the elevator started moving I claimed Tove's mouth in a crushing kiss. I pushed Tove up against the wall of the elevator and they heard the tell tale ding of someone requesting the elevator as it moved, we both glanced up above the doors at the bright light indicating the elevator had been summoned from the ground floor.

"Seven floors" I whispered, almost challengingly into Tove's ear.

Tove smirked conspiratorially at me reclaiming my mouth and jamming a knee up between my thighs, I ground down on it hard and started to moan at the pressure on my throbbing clit. I whimpered into Tove's mouth and gripped tightly into her hair. I flipped us over so it was Tove who had her back to the wall.

Ding.

I used the hand still in Tove's hair to separate our mouths, moving mine to Tove's neck leaving a smear of the Tove's own glossy lipstick down her neck. I reached her collarbone and pushed her crop top down before biting, hard, and then soothing the mark with her tongue.

Ding.

I felt a rush of heat between my legs like I hasn't felt in a very long time. I grabbed Tove by her chin and bring her face back up to my own. I claimed her mouth again, biting and sucking at her bottom lip. I deftly undo the top button of Tove's jeans and I slide the zipper down.

Ding.

By the time Tove registers what my hands have been up to, there's a hand down the front of her panties and she's been flipped again, back against the wall. Tove wraps one leg around my hip to allow my better access. My thumb brushes Tove's clit and the she whimpers.

Ding.

I would say I was surprised to feel how wet the love of my life was for my, but if I was being honest I was just as wet. All i'd been thinking about since this after the concert was the fucking Tove so hard and if Tove's current state was anything to go by, i's say she was having the same thoughts. I pushed two fingers into Tove without warning and muffled the other woman's moan with my mouth.

Ding.

I think Tove was almost embarrassed by how close she was, my fingers pumped in and out of her at a maddening pace, confined by the tightness of the jeans she was wearing, I could feel her walls tightening, she was almost at the tipping point, and then suddenly my movements halted, and she cried in protest.

Ding.

I removed my hand from Tove's jeans, pulling up the zipper and redoing the button. I sucked her fingers in my mouth cleaning them off and straightened my top. I try to straighten out hair to the best of my ability, slightly failing.

Ding.

We laced our fingers together and she rested a heavy head on my shoulder, getting really close to my ear whispering, "I was so, so fuckin close." At this statement I shudder and she smiles her head again taking its place on my shoulder.

We get to 7 and a man steps in, looking at our flushed faces, wrinkled shirts, and messed up hair he smirks and says "Have fun ladies, i'll take the next one." We both nod our thanks, blushing 50 shades of red.

As soon as the door shut, I lunged for Tove. She gasped as I pushed her back up against the elevator wall and slid my hand back into the front of her jeans, I guess she did not expect me just to continue after the interruption. I used my other hand to re-open the front of Tove's jeans and give myself more room to move.

Ding.

Tove's leg instinctively lifted to wrap around my hip, like before and she moaned loudly and I moved to cover her mouth with my own swallowing the sounds coming from the her mouth. I slid two fingers back into Tove and felt her walls clench around them. A few well timed thrusts and a squeeze to Tove's clit and I had her falling apart at my fingertips, quite literally.

Ding.

I slowed my movements and then pulled my hand from the front of Tove's pants. Tove grabbed my hand and pulled my fingers into her own mouth cleaning them off with a pop before pulling my mouth back onto her own.

Ding.

I moaned, tasting her on her lips, moments later she broke our kiss and Tove trailed kisses down my neck.

Ding.

I pulled Tove's mouth from my neck, and leaned down to kiss her once more, gentle this time. At the same time I did Tove's pants back up and then pulled away from her.

Ding.

Finally we reach the 12th floor, the highest one, getting off and walking down the hall, to the president's suite. She opens her door, about to walk through but i'm quicker. I shove her through the door swiftly turning her around and slamming her on the wall. I grab both her hands in one of mine and and pin them above her head by her wrists. I use my other hand to grab the back of her neck and bring her towards my awaiting lips.

Just as I was about to slide my hand up her shirt we here erupting laughter and yelling coming from behind us.

I quickly pulled away hiding behind her as she screamed, "FUCCKK, guys what are you going in here?" She turned around explaining how the band and and her nutrition specialist, Courtney, usually meet up in her room after the concerts to get drunk and just hang. She shakes her head muttering, "How did I forget to tell them not to come, fuck, fuck, fuckkk."

Tove grabs my hand and tells everyone she has other plans and clears her throat, hinting they need to leave. They all give her curious looks, almost saying you owe us one hell of an explanation. She nods and watches them leave. As soon as the door shuts she turns to me puts both her hands on my chest and violently pushes my to the bed. As i'm falling I grab hand causing her to fall towards me, landing on me with a thud. We both break out laughing, I break the moment as I flip us over so i'm on top. I want nothing more than to keep going and never stop, but being the idiot I am I sit up, so i'm startling her waist and as she reaches for my face I grab her hands and tell her to wait.

She gives me a confused look and I open my mouth saying, "OK I want nothing more than to never leave this bed, but I have to talk to you."

She gets the look, like fuck what have I got myself unto look but still nods her head causally.

"I've never had sex with a girl, well sex at all for that matter, I mean I've done far with girls and boys but not THAT far…. That does not change anything but I not sure what to do, I don't wanna fuck up with you, i..i..i.i…."

She shushes me and says to lay down, I do. She gets off the bed and takes my shoes off and then hers, she looks at me with a predatory look and slowly crawls up my body never breaking eye contact. She gets to my face and press her lips to mine as her hands slowly raise my shirt up.

She whiskers in my ear, "As much as I wanna fuck you, so hard right now, i'm gonna take it slow and show you what your first time should be like." she smiles, "But then i'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a month."

I shutter and before I can reply she rips my shirt off and unhooks my bra, kissing my lips then making a descending line down to my boobs. She places wet open mouthed kisses all over my boobs, making her way towards my right nipple. She sucks on it, twisting the left one between her fingers. All the sudden she pinches my left nipple and simultaneously bites the right one causing me to moan and arch my back up off the bed. She smirks at her work looking down on me, her hands still caressing my boobs.

Feeling like I can repeat what she did to me, I flip us so i'm sitting on her and make quick work of her shirt. She made it easy for me by not wearing a bra. I don't move for a second, taking in the sight of her perfect boobs. I start at the base of her stomach sucking and licking my way up as she writhes beneath me. I grab her hands and pin them above her head with my right hand and my left goes right to her boob. My mouth still working its way up, slowly kissing every part of her stomach as her moans get louder and her movements more erratic. I finally get to her nipple taking it fully into my warm, wet mouth. She cries in pleasure and I smile, momentarily releasing her nipple causing her to sigh in discontent, I quickly engulf it again. I bite, suck, and lick it while my left hand rolls her other nipple between my fingers, my right hand still holding her wrists. I start to slow down and hesitate not knowing what to do next, she senses my hesitation and takes the opportunity to flip us once again.

She then unbuttons my shorts and starts to pull them, discovering my blue, lacy underwear. I open my eyes to see Tove begin to trail hot, open mouthed kisses down my stomach stopping at the top of my panties, she looks up at me with a sexy glance and moves down to mouth at my clit through my lacy underwear. I let out a light moan and burry my hands into her blond curls, gripping tight. She smiles and reaches for the band, slowly pulling them down my legs, torturing me with every agonizingly slow second. She finally throws them somewhere in the room and slowly kisses up my legs, gradually spreading them as she goes. I feel my pussy drip and throb, I realize i've never been this turned on or even close to this level, and this thought causes me to let out a very loud and long moan causing the sexy woman on top of me to move faster, making contact with my throbbing, dripping clit with in 2 seconds, forgetting her torturous foreplay.

She takes my sensitive clit into her mouth, sucking harshly and swirling her tongue. I suck in a huge gasp of air and moan louder than i've ever moaned, screaming "Ohhh fuckkkk, god don't stop, please don't stop, fuck.."

She smiles, not stopping her attack on my pussy, releasing my clit, much to my dismay, but that dismay disappeared as she shoved her tongue down into my pussy swirling it around tasting all my juices. She moved her tongue back to my clit slowly inserting a finger inside me pumping it in a curved motion, slowly gaining speed and adding another finger. Her tongue movements quickened and she sucked harder and harder, I started to writhe uncontrollably my hips thrashing, my hands rubbing my own boobs and pinching my own nipples between my fingers. She used her free hand to try to stop my hips from thrusting so violently, with minor success. She added two more fingers and her tongue went into hyperdrive.

"Fuckkkk, god you're amazing, oh god i'm gonna come, don't stop, i'm so close baby, fuckkkk, harder, faster, just like that don't stop…"

I let go, I squirted all over her face, my whole body convulsed, i could not breath and all my senses were on overdrive. She slowly removes her fingers from my pussy, rubbing the soaked fingers on my clit causing me to squeal and shake once again as a second even more powerful orgasm washed over me. She slowly licked the juices off her fingers and my thighs, looking sexier than ever, smirking at me the whole time.

I lowered my mouth back down to Tove's sexy body kissing down her stomach. I reached the waistband of her red lacy underwear pulling them down her legs antagonizing slow. I looked up at Tove then back to her uncovered, throbbing pussy, taking a breath and trying to calm my nerves.

"What if I fuck up?"

"Don't be silly, it's gonna be fine, no great." she smiled.

I started to laugh and smile, thinking how much she was gonna hate me in a minute. "What so funny?" Tove questioned.

"Will you be me guide well I eat your pussy out? Because you have had more than me." I shyly say, half laughing.

She busts out laughing and hits me on the head with pillow and pulls me up for a kiss, biting my lip when I finally pulled away. I was ready. I start to move back down, repositioning myself, throwing Tove's knees over my shoulders. I looked up at her as I kiss slowly down her right thigh, leaving little bites and soothing them with my tongue. Tove started to writhe and moan impatiently, I felt her hand in my hair grip with urgency as she reached her destination. I leaned forward and inhaled, she smelled so good, it lured me closer. When I finally made contact, slowly and Hesitantly I heard her make a noise that I couldn't even describe. It eased my concerns and I began to move with more vigor and confidence. I sucked Tove's clit in my mouth, flicking back and forth with my tongue. I went by her noises, finding all her pleasure spots. When I got more adventurous and confident, I slid my tongue down further parting her slippery folds and pumping in and out before I again moved back up, tasting as much of her as she could.

"FUCKKKKKK, god you're amazing, oh god just like that don't stop. Harder, fuck me faster, fuckkkkk.."

I pushed two fingers into her, as I used my other hand to play with her boobs. She let out a moan that vibrated through my body making me throb and moan as well. Tove grabbed onto my hair and thrusted her hips up, pushing her harder against my mouth. I took it as a clue and started pump and suck harder.

Her legs started to shake and her hold on my hair tightened. I bit down on her clit and at the same time pinched her nipple with all my strength causing her to moan and arch her back up. We made eye contact for brief second exchanging small and content smiles before I curled my fingers causing them to just hit her g-spot and with a final flick of my tongue had Tove like jello in my hands.

Her grip tightened on my hair as she came, and I gladly stayed put, with my tongue still moving, sucking and tasting; and god did Tove fucking Lo taste good. I let her ride out her incredible, by the sounds she was making it must have been, high, gradually slowing down my sucking and pumping. She was still shaking and as I slipped my soaked fingers out of her I rubbed her nipples. I took my fingers and placed them in the valley between her breasts dragging a wet line, of her cum, to her pussy. I then smiled as I started to dragged my tongue along the line, moaning at the taste. When I reached her pussy I took her clit in my mouth and sucked as hard as I could, holding her arms down so she could not fight me. About 30 seconds later, of intense work, she came screaming my name, swearing and shaking so fuckin violently it worried me.

I pulled away and came to spoon her side, lightly stroking her her hair, allowing her to recover. She looked at me a little later, "No one has ever done that to me."

Now i'm very confused, "Done what exactly?"

"Piggy backed my orgasms. Fuck that was so amazing, you sure you have never done this before?" she says laughing.

"I swear, first time."

She accepts it begrudgingly, "It must be the teacher."

I hit her with a pillow, "Hey sexy, that was all me."

Laughing she grabbed both my wrists and pulled me down ontop of her, groaning when my thigh landed between her legs. I looked over at the clock, "SHITTTTTTT. Its 4am!?"

She looked from the clock to me, "So?"

I thought for a minute, "that's so late, ok well early. This is new to me. My mom's gonna kill me. Fuck."

She looked sorry for a minute, then said, "When do you have to be home?"

"Well, honestly, whenever you want me gone." I said seriously, but i was laughing too.

She just looked at me, studying my face. "Oh, should I leave now? I mean you probably have to be on the road early, right?"

She laughed, "I want you to stay, and no i'm not leaving for a while."

I was relieved and excited, she wanted me to stay, "whats a while?"

She laughed, "About a week." I must have looked confused because she explained, "I just love the Bay Area so much so I decided to take a break here." She paused, "Best decision ever, am I right"

I smiled, "Fuck yah." I look at her and continues when she stays quiet, "Ok but before this gets to the point of, I want her to leave, but I don't want to say it, we should decide when I should leave. Right? Again this is all so new to me."

"What if I don't want you to leave. I mean I need a tour guide." she says laughing the whole way through.

"Y...yo..you mean you _want_ me to stay?"

She thinks for a second, "Yes…, why would I not?"

"This is your break, I would guess you want to spend it with you band and friends, yah know parting and not being followed and annoyed my some 18 year old freak."

"One, your not a freak. Two, why can't you hang out with me, my friends and the band? Three, why can't we party together? Four, you are so not annoying, if you're as amazing as you are in bed, we aren't gonna have a problem."

I blush more than i'd like to admit, but when the person I'm in love expressed how great you are in bed and that she wants to hang out with you, how can you not? Honestly I was like dying in my head, silently screaming for joy, bit I decided to play it cool, for a cool girl, "Your not so bad yourself." I calmly reply

"Do I have have to prove how fuckin amazing I am to you?" she smirks.

Just as I was about to respond, I hear my phone ringing. "Fuck that could be my mom, fuck, fuck, fuck." I run over and answer, "Hello."

"Hey honey, how was the concert?"

"It was fucking amazing. B. E. S. T. night ever." I try to stay calm and I walk back to the bed, siting next to a very naked and sexy Tove. While I was talking Tove started to kiss my exposed stomach, making her way up to my boobs. I tried to swat her away, unsuccessfully, and she bit down on my nipple and before I knew I let out a moan.

I froze, dying in my head. "What was that?!" my mom screamed.

I played it off, laughing I said, "Mom that was Kat, she's trying to get me in trouble, you know her." I lightly smacked Tove and silently scolded her.

My mom seamed convinced and moved to where our conversation left off. "Ok…. So you were telling me how great it was and I know it's late but I wanted to check in. So what made it so great?"

"I got to meet Tove. And it was amazing, she's so cool, just like I imagined." I said staring into Tove's blue eyes, getting lost in them, I started drawing light circles on Tove's soft abdomen with my finger, I learned she's very ticklish.

"Oh wow, honey that's great! Ok I guess you wanna get back to sleep or whatever you girls are doing, Love you."

"Love you too." As soon as I hang up I hear erupting laughter. I turn around, "Whatttt?"

"Am I the best night of you life?" She says, trying to keep a straight face, and miserably failing.

"Ummmmm, fuck yah, and probally the best night of my WHOLE life for that matter. I've waited for the moment where I could meet you for like 5 years. Ok but thats embarrassing, let's talk about something else."

"I think it's sweet, makes me like you even more than I already do."

"You like me?"

"If you were just a quick fuck, you would be gone already, I promise."

"That's good, I guess, right?" she nods, "If i'm not a quick fuck, then what am I? I'm not trying to get all touchy-feely with you, I just feel like you would hate that, i'm just curious. I never expected any of this, don't get me wrong it's great, but i'm trying to say if you want me to be a quick fuck, I would totally unde-"

"Shut-up, I want you, not only for sex, you're not a quick fuck, your more than that. You have a parent free week and I have a concert free one. What else do we need to know?"

"Nothing I guess." I reply happy that i'm more, but some what defeated in my quest for _how_ much more. "Soooo… what do we do now? I'm a little tied, but i'm up for whatever you want."

"I'm tired too, wanna sleep?"

"That could not sound like a better plan."

She stands up and moves towards her suit case, unzips it and dumps EVERYTHING out into a massive, messy pile on the ground. I start laughing, she looked over, "Shut up, I got here like 10 hours ago, no time to unpack, and as you know I was pretty busy after the concert."

"I think I like you more and more every second."

"I thought you loved me." she smirked. She walks over handing me a new pair of underwear, "Here, you can sleep in these. We don't really need shirts, do we?" she says with a devious smile.

"I guess not." I walk towards the couch and lay down. I did not wanna just get into the bed, even tho thats all I waned, what what if she wants to be alone?

"Ok, this is not gonna work, get out ass over here and in this bed, or i'll force you."

"Ha like you could." I challenge.

Just like that she's next to me, grabbing my wrists and pulling me up and throwing me over her shoulder, slapping my ass, hard. "That's for making me get you." she smiles. She walks over to the bed and tosses me down, following closely after. She spoons my side intertwining our hands on my abdomen. She squeezes my hand then releases it, moving her now empty hand up to my boob, lightly squeezing it, then relaxing and just letting it rest there. I move my hand up to hers and rest it on top.

—

I slowly open my eyes, looking around, trying to remember why I am where I am. It all comes flooding back to me….Tove, the kissing, and the sex, oh got the wonderful mind blowing sex, and the cuddling after the wonderful sex. I notice the bed is cold and my heart stops, she left. I take that as a hint and get up, drape a sheet over my naked body, searching for my clothes as fast as I can.

I hear a door open, "Your leaving? With out a good-bye?" A hurt voice says from behind me.

I start to smile, "I thought you had left. I took it as a hint that I should get out." I turn around to look at her.

Tove was leaning against the bathroom door, only in her panties and a tank top that was just the perfect amount too small for her, and ever soooo tight. Her body still glistening with water and her wet hair draping over her shoulders from her shower. I could smell her wonder full aroma from across the room and memories started to flood back and last night took over my thoughts. It wasn't until she smirked at me, that I realized i'd been staring slightly slack jawed.

Tove closed the distance between us and lightly touched my chin, closing my mouth. She ran her hand down my neck to the spot where the I had wrapped a sheet around myself, she let go and the sheet pooled around my feet; now it was Tove's turn to stare.

She brought her hand to my cheek, and reassured me, "I would not do that to you." then she smiled, "I would kick you out in person, don't worry." she teases. I smile back.

She brings her hand from my face and runs it down my shoulders, over my breasts and stomach before stopping at my hipbones. She went up on her toes and kissed me slowly, she trailed one hand back up my body and slid it up into my messy hair. I ran my tongue along Tove's bottom lip and was instantly granted access. Tove's other hand continued it's decent slipping in between my thighs. She stroked my clit in slow circles, and I moaned into her mouth. She continued a little lower pumping two fingers in and out of me with ease before removing them and circling my throbbing clit once more. She pulled her hand away and I groaned in protest. Tove broke the kiss and brought her fingers to her mouth cleaning them off with a pop and then kissing me once more.

She backed me to the side of the bed and pushed enough so I fell on the bed. Tove didn't stay on top of me for long, at first I began to protest but I immediately stopped when she dropped to her knees. She gripped my hips and brought me to edge of the bed before tossing my smooth legs over her shoulders and burying her face between my thighs.

I moaned as Tove sucked my clit into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it in concise little circles. She moved lower and slid her tongue between wet folds and took in as much of me as she could. She pumped her tongue in and out a few times before replacing it with her fingers and returning her mouth's attention to teasing at my clit. I wrapped my legs around Tove's head, one hand fisted in the comforter of the bed the other tangled in her hair.

Every little noise I made must have just got her even more wound up, because she slid her free hand down into her panties and began to mirror everything her tongue was doing to me, to herself. She moaned into my center, causing me to shiver. I lifted my head to watch Tove move up and down as she rode her own hand.

"Oh my god." I moaned

That visual was more than enough to throw me over the edge, I released my grip on Tove's hair, and she removed her fingers but continued to pump in and out with her tongue, a few moments later she pulled back and looked up at me. I used all of my remaining energy to push myself up on my elbows as Tove licked her lips. Our eyes met and Tove sank down onto her own fingers and slowly began pumping them in and out of herself. My mouth went dry and I crooked a finger at her. Tove got up from the floor, removing her hand from her panties, and crawled up the bed.

I rolled us over and turned so that we were actually on the bed in the proper direction, Tove put her head on a pillow and I reached for the hand that she had been riding, I sucked the fingers into my mouth and Tove's hips involuntarily bucked up.

I swirled my tongue around Tove's fingers before releasing them with a pop. I put my knees on either side of Tove's hips and reached for the hem of her tank top.

"First things first, this has got to go." I laughed

I pulled the tank top up over Tove's head and tossed it off to the side, I then leaned down to pull a nipple into my mouth. Tove's hips bucked up again, seeking some sort of contact. I ignored the silent plea and moved on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. I trail my lips back up Tove's neck to her lips and I taste myself on Tove's tongue.

I moan into Tove's mouth at the taste of myself and Tove uses the opportunity to flip us both over, frustrated from my lack of contact where she needed it most. One of my legs landed completely flat while the one, closest to Tove, was bent at the knee. Tove quickly straddled the my leg, seeking any form of pressure where her body was throbbing with need.

I chuckled at Tove's impatience. "Well, I'm sorry you were being a tease and honestly I'm not above dry humping your leg at this very moment." Tove offered with a huff.

I chuckled some more before coming to an abrupt stop as Tove shifted so her knee was against my, already wet, center, as she began riding my leg. With every thrust her knee rubbed against my already stimulated and sensitive clit. My chuckle quickly transformed into a moan as I felt the heat of Tove moving against my leg, and as my clit started to throb.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." I said quickly.

Tove paused reluctantly and looked at me hoping to continue. I gripped her hips and rolled them back over, she let out a whimper as she landed with my leg still between her thighs. She re-positioned myself and tucked my index fingers into the sides of Tove's panties and slid them down her legs tossing them in the same direction as the tank top from earlier.

Tove returned to her earlier position astride my thigh and the she eagerly thrust up onto me. I leaned down to pull Tove into a series of drawn out kisses as we found a rhythm together. I could feel my thigh getting slicker and Tove getting warmer, I slid a hand down between us and stroked at the Tove's clit.

"Come for me babe." I whispered into Tove's ear.

Tove stated to work faster and moan into my ear after I whispered the request. She began thrusting harder against me before moaning at the release of all the tension that had built up in her body over the course of the morning. As my name fell from her lips, I started to moan and feel my real ease come upon me once again.

I collapsed on top of Tove before rolling off of her. We laid there for a few moment catching our breath and regaining our thoughts.


End file.
